Negative air ion generation can be used as a means to clean air. The theory of operation is electrons are added to air molecules (i.e. “generating ions”) by applying an electric field to spaced surfaces, generating negatively charged air particles passing between the spaced surfaces. These negatively charged particles bond to air-borne pollutants suspended in environmental or ambient air and subsequently move or are drawn to positively charged surfaces like walls and floors. The overall process moves pollutants from the air in a defined space to other places (e.g. walls and floors) that can be easily cleaned with traditional methods.